Je tombe
by Alexane89
Summary: J’attendais que les insultes viennent, qu’elles me brisent. Mais tu n’as rien dit, tu es resté là, à me fixer de tes yeux trop brillants. Je perdais pied, peu à peu. Ton souffle frôlait mes lèvres et ton odeur m’enivrait. OS ASP/SM HP/DM


**Disclamer : Encore une fois, rien n'est à moi et tout est à JKR**

Os sur un couple très peu utilisé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira…

**Je tombe…**

La tour d'astronomie. Les étoiles, le parc. La plus belle vue que l'on peut avoir de Poudlard. La plus dangereuse, aussi. Tout est si calme la nuit.

Mes mains s'accrochent désespérément à la balustrade en fer forgé. Je m'efforce de ne pas fixer le vide, sinon je sais que je reculerais. Et ça, je ne le veux pas. Je ne suis pas un lâche.

C'est seulement 30 mètres. 3 secondes pour que mon corps atteigne enfin le sol.

Ma jambe droite passe par-dessus la rambarde. Je soupire puis fais passer ma deuxième jambe. A cet instant, je tourne le dos au vide. A la délivrance.

D'un mouvement lent, je retourne mon corps. Je fixe une dernière fois l'horizon. Poudlard, ma maison.

Puis je ferme les yeux, me penche en avant et lâche la rambarde.

Je tombe. Je ne songe même pas à hurler. A quoi bon ? Cette mort, je l'ai voulu.

Et là, durant les trois minuscules secondes qu'il faut pour que je meure, des flashs m'assaillent, me troublent. Je revois ma vie.

Mon enfance, normale, douce et joyeuse. Bercée par les sourires de ma mère, les railleries de mon frères, les rires de ma sœur et le soutien de mon père. Tout était si bien avant mon entrée à Poudlard, si calme. Sans douleurs. Et pourtant, déjà à cette époque, j'avais l'impression que tout était faux. C'est un sentiment étrange à expliquer. C'était comme si mes parents jouaient, comme s'ils n'avaient pas choisi leur vie. Comme s'ils avaient été forcés à s'aimer, se marier.

Le quai 9 ¾, mon père et son sourire rassurant, James et ses sous-entendus blessants. Finalement il a eu tort, je suis un Gryffondor.

Et puis, il y avait toi. Tes cheveux blonds, ton air suffisant et tes yeux argent.

Je t'ai haï dès que je t'ai vu. Ou peut-être était-ce héréditaire? Peut-être que le seul lien qui unit les Malfoy et les Potter, c'est la haine.

Et puis, la haine est tellement facile.

C'était ce qu'on attendait de moi. De nous. Je l'ai compris dès que j'ai vu les traits du visage de ma mère se crisper quand elle t'a aperçu, aux côtés de ton père. C'était ce qu'ils attendaient. On avait leurs noms, leurs âges, leurs visages. On avait aussi hérité de leur haine. C'était simple, encore une fois. Trop simple, peut-être.

C'est pourquoi je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

De toute façon, qui s'y attend ? Seulement, certaines personnes sont plus préparées que d'autre, et moi, je n'étais pas prêt. J'étais trop jeune, trop vulnérable. Ou déjà trop lâche pour le reconnaître ?

On se cherchait, tout le temps, des yeux, du corps, peu importe. On se battait, souvent, avec nos tripes, notre rage. Ou était-ce la leur ? Si différents et si semblables, finalement. On était tout les deux prisonniers de notre situation, de notre maison.

Le combat entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard. Tellement classique, et pourtant tellement adulé. Si tu savais le nombre de lettres que j'ai reçu avec un sermon de ma mère à l'intérieur, parce que j'étais trop souvent en retenue à son goût. Mais ça m'était égal, tout ça. Tout était tellement fade et insipide comparé à notre semblant de guerre, notre héritage. Les cours, les devoirs, le Quidditch, les filles…ça n'avait plus aucune importance quand tu étais dans la même pièce que moi.

Je ne me suis jamais posé la question de savoir pourquoi tu m'obsédais à ce point. C'était normal, naturel. Tu étais mon ennemi.

« Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus de tes ennemis. »

J'ai suivi ce dicton à la lettre. Je te connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même. Je te connais un peu trop, peut-être.

L'été de mes quatorze ans, j'ai rêvé de toi pour la première fois. C'était un rêve violent et magnifique. A ton image. Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais un goût amer dans la bouche. Je me suis précipité dans la salle de bain et j'ai vomis. J'ai vomis en me rendant compte à quel point je te désirais. Ce sentiment était nouveau pour moi, et c'était toi qui me l'avais donné. A présent je te voulais autant que je te haïssais.

Qu'avais-tu fait de moi, Malfoy ?

Je ne devais pas, je n'avais pas le droit de te voir sous cet angle. Je n'étais pas censé te voir si séduisant, si charismatique. Ce n'était pas bien, pas correct. Et je me sentais si sale. Je me suis haï aussi pour ça. Et j'ai vomi encore, toute la nuit. Ma mère a cru à une intoxication alimentaire, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle savait ce qui se passé en moi. Et elle a foudroyé mon père du regard. Ce n'était pourtant pas lui le fautif.

Pendant trois jours et trois nuits, je suis resté assis sur mon lit, sans manger, sans boire, le regard vide. J'avais trop peur de dormir, trop peur de te voir à nouveau comme je t'avais vu cette nuit-là. Je ne sortais pas de ma chambre et je ne voulais voir personne. A quoi bon ? Je ne voulais pas de leurs regards accusateur, ni de leurs insultes. Je n'étais toujours pas prêt.

Finalement, mon père est venu me voir, au milieu de la troisième nuit. Je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il a dit ce soir là, bien que ça n'aurait pas dû m'étonner de sa part. Il est entré dans ma chambre et il s'est assis sur mon lit, en face de moi. Il a dit les seuls mots qui pouvaient me sortir de mon état catatonique. Je me sentais si sale, si honteux de désirer aussi fort un autre garçon. Surtout _ce_ garçon.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de difficile, Albus.

Il avait de nouveau toute mon attention.

-Voila…Ta mère et moi…allons nous séparer.

-Vraiment ?

Je n'étais pas tellement étonné, mais comment expliquer à son père qu'on a toujours su, qu'un jour ou l'autre, son couple s'effondrerait ? Comment lui expliquer qu'on a toujours eu l'impression que tout était faux ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je m'en doutais, que je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, même s'ils ont bien donné le change. Je me devais d'être étonné, pas reconnaissant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

A cette question, j'ai haussé les épaules, mais j'ai quand même répondu par l'affirmative. Je voulais savoir quel avait été le déclencheur de leur séparation.

-Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, Albus.

-Est-ce que je la connais ?

Ma question avait cinglé dans l'air comme une supplique. Mon père a détourné les yeux, gêné. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être si nerveux en face de moi. J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne.

-Ce n'est pas une femme, Albus, a-t-il dit, si bas, que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'entendre.

-Vraiment ? Ais-je répété.

Il a de nouveau tourné la tête vers moi. C'était comme s'il attendait mon accord. Avais-je le droit de le blâmer, alors que j'étais si semblable à lui ?

-Qui est-ce ?

-Draco Malfoy.

Ça, je ne m'y attendais pas. Pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre ?

-Malfoy ? Le père de Scorpius Malfoy ?

-Oui.

Tout mon monde s'écroulait. Alors, finalement, la haine n'est pas le seul sentiment qui unissait les Potter et les Malfoy ? Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis mon entrée à Poudlard n'était qu'un mensonge? On s'était battu, haï pour rien ? On avait gâché les chances qu'on avait d'être ami pour des chimères?

Nos pères n'étaient pas des ennemis ?

-Est-ce que _lui_ t'aime ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas vivre avec lui ?

-Oui.

-Vous n'êtes pas des ennemis, alors ?

Ma voix commençait à trembler. Il fallait que je me calme.

-On l'était…Tout est si compliqué, Albus…

-Tu es en train de me dire que, finalement, j'ai haï son fils pour rien ?

-Pourquoi l'avoir haï dès que tu l'as vu ? Je ne t'avais pas forcé.

-On se ressemble tellement…N'est-ce pas ce que tu me dis tout le temps ?

Mon père resta sans voix, et je voyais des larmes perler à ses yeux. Pardonne-moi, papa. Je ne voulais pas le blesser, juste lui ressembler. Mon vœu s'était réalisé. Moi aussi, je haïssais et aimais un Malfoy. Seulement, pour moi, l'issue n'était pas la même. Je haletai quand je compris que ce ne serait jamais réciproque. Mon père me jeta un coup d'œil en biais et fronça les sourcils. Il avait compris.

-Albus…, soupira t-il. Alors, c'est pour ça ? Toi aussi…tu…avec le fils Malfoy ?

-NON !

Il n'avait pas le droit de le dire à voix haute. C'était trop douloureux, trop réel.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça, Albus. Ça n'aura jamais de conséquence sur ta vie.

Je n'ai rien répondu. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

-Parfois, j'aurais préféré que tu ne me ressemble pas autant, tu sais…

Puis il est sortit et j'ai regardé la porte se refermer. Moi aussi, papa, j'aurais préféré ne pas tant te ressembler.

Je ne saurais jamais comment il m'a tout de suite compris, mais peu m'importais. Je savais qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Et j'ai pleuré. De soulagement, de fatigue, de reconnaissance ? Je ne le sais plus vraiment.

Ma vie a repris son cours, normalement. A une exception. Désormais, je ne te cherchais plus. J'avais si peur de t'embrasser. Tellement envie, aussi. Si peur que l'envie prenne le pas sur la haine. Je savais que, si ça arrivait, je ne saurais pas me contrôler.

Je te voyais me fixer d'un air suspicieux, très souvent. Tu étais surpris.

Pourquoi, d'un jour à l'autre, avais-je arrêté de t'insulter, de te faire des coups bas ?

Tu te posais des milliers de question. Je le voyais les rares fois où je croisais tes yeux argentés. Je me sentais si faible, si misérable. Je n'avais même plus la force de soutenir ton regard alors que c'était ce que tu cherchais. A tout prix.

Mon cœur me brûlait tellement fort lorsque je pensais à toi. Et je te haïssais encore plus fort. Je te désirais encore plus. Pourquoi le fait que nos pères soient ensemble ne te dérangeait pas plus que ça ? Que cela ne te dérange pas me faisait encore plus mal. A croire que je t'étais indifférent. A croire que nos quatre ans de haine ne s'étaient jamais passés. Que rien n'était jamais arrivé.

J'avais presque 16 ans la première fois que j'ai laissé un autre garçon me faire l'amour. Je ne sais plus son nom. Je me souviens qu'il était blond, pâle et qu'il avait les yeux bleus. Il te ressemblait beaucoup, mais cette illusion n'a pas duré, parce que c'était ton visage que je voyais. A chaque coup de reins, à chaque baisers, c'était toi qui me les donnait. J'avais beaucoup bu ce soir là. On était en vacances à la mer avec mon père et il y avait une soirée organisée sur la plage. C'est là-bas que je l'ai rencontré. Il m'a plu dès que je l'ai vu, alors j'ai été lui parler. A cette époque, je cherchais à tout prix à m'exorciser de toi et de ce désir. Le courant passait bien entre nous et la nuit était magnifique. Je me souviens que les verres défilaient entre mes mains. Je me souviens que ses yeux luisaient sous les étoiles. Il était beau, très beau. Pourtant, toute la soirée, c'était uniquement toi que je voyais.

Il devait être trois heures du matin quand il m'a proposé de finir la soirée dans sa chambre. La plage était presque vide et j'ai acquiescé, mourant d'envie de me perdre dans ses bras. Dans tes bras.

Ses baisers étaient à couper le souffle. Son corps était magnifique. Mais il me manquait quelque chose, comme toujours. Le reste est assez flou. Je me souviens d'un lit aux draps bleus. Je me souviens que j'ai fermé les yeux de douleur quand il m'a pénétré. Je me souviens avoir pleuré quand je suis retourné dans ma chambre, après l'orgasme. J'ai pleuré parce que, même s'il te ressemblait, ce n'était pas toi. Ce ne sera jamais toi.

La première fois que mes lèvres ont frôlées les tiennes, c'était par accident. Un stupide accident. J'étais seulement passé devant toi, dans un des nombreux couloirs du château. Tu étais seul et moi aussi, le couloir était désert, parce qu'il faisait nuit. Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, tu avais agrippé mon col et m'avait acculé contre un mur. Ma tête a heurté violement les pierres. Tu ne t'en es pas soucié. Moi non plus, à vrai dire, parce que ton regard était encré dans le mien et j'avais le souffle coupé. Tes yeux argent étaient inondés de colère. Que t'avais-je encore fait ?

J'attendais que les insultes viennent, qu'elles me brisent. Mais tu n'as rien dit, tu es resté là, à me fixer de tes yeux trop brillants. Je perdais pied, peu à peu. Ton souffle frôlait mes lèvres et ton odeur m'enivrait. Si je ne faisais rien, j'allais me révéler, alors j'ai attaqué.

-Que veux-tu, Malfoy ?

-Pourquoi ?

Ta voix était seulement un souffle, exactement comme la mienne. Que t'arrivait-il ?

-Pourquoi quoi? Sois plus explicite Malfoy, je ne suis pas legilimens.

-Pourquoi as-tu cessé ce qu'il y avait entre nous ?

-Pourquoi aurais-je continué ?

-C'est à cause de nos pères, n'est-ce pas? Tu croyais quoi? Que j'allais te sauter dessus, moi aussi ?

Non, c'est moi qui l'aurais fait.

-Oui. Et je n'y tenais pas, figure-toi !

Tes yeux se sont voilés et ton front s'est plissé.

-Vraiment ? M'as-tu murmuré. Je voyais tes lèvres se rapprocher et j'étais pétrifié, heureusement. Si j'avais fait le moindre mouvement, toutes mes défenses seraient tombées à l'eau.

-Alors, _Albus_, j'espère que tu seras dégouté…

Et tes lèvres se sont appuyées sur les miennes, furtivement. J'ai détourné la tête avec une moue indignée. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, j'étais détruit. Tu avais enfreint une de nos règles, tu m'avais séduit, tu avais joué honteusement avec mes sentiments. D'un mouvement brusque, je me suis dégagé de ton emprise et je t'ai fixé d'un regard meurtrier.

-Reste loin de moi.

Je me suis détourné et j'ai couru, afin de mettre le plus de distance entre toi et moi et j'ai atterri dans la tour d'astronomie. J'ai réfléchi, longtemps. Mais la douleur était trop forte. J'avais l'impression d'avoir avalé une bouteille d'acide tellement mon cœur me brûlait. Je ne supportais plus l'idée de te croiser dans les couloirs, en cours après ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était trop douloureux. Alors j'ai inspiré un grand coup. Je me suis approché de la balustrade. J'ai observé une dernière fois les étoiles. Et j'ai sauté.

Maintenant, il ne me reste qu'une demi-seconde à vivre. Je sens le sol se rapprocher. Je n'ai pas peur. J'ai trop mal pour ça.

Soudain, mon corps devient plus léger et je sais que c'est fini. Je suis mort. Je sens deux bras me porter et un souffle me frôle la joue. Je frissonne. Est-ce ça le Paradis ?

-Tu dois vivre, Albus.

Ta voix n'est qu'un murmure, comme tout à l'heure, mais je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. La douleur me reprend, tenace, indestructible. La mort n'est pas si inconfortable, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, à quoi bon mourir ?

-Tu dois vivre. Pour moi. Sans toi, je ne survivrais pas, tu sais.

Alors tes lèvres se posent à nouveau sur les miennes et je sais que ce ne peut définitivement pas être le Paradis. C'est trop bon, trop indécent. Tes lèvres sont douces, tendres. Ton odeur me captive, me rassure. Je ne veux plus ouvrir les yeux. Cette sensation m'enivre de toutes parts. Ta langue force le passage de mes lèvres et je sens mon coeur et ma raison s'affaiblir. Il ne sert plus à rien de lutter à présent. Tu as tout compris, n'est-ce pas?Tu as toujours été intelligent. Tu te sépare de moi. J'inhale ton parfum, une dernière fois.

-Pourquoi avoir voulu te tuer ?

Une question que tu n'aurais pas du me poser. Que vaudrait un mensonge si je te le disais?

-L'amour n'est-il pas une belle raison de mourir ?

-L'amour, dis-tu? Alors je devrais mourir avec toi, pour que notre amour soit éternel.

FIN

* * *

Voila, je sais que la fin est un peu…abrupte mais je ne voyais pas vraiment d'autre fin à cette histoire…

J'espère que ça vous plu, j'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant Darkness de Disturbed, si vous voulez une musique de fond…

Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas-s'il vous plaît !- les rewiews.


End file.
